<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fun Time At The Hotel, A Raihan Fanfiction by AbysswalkerAstraea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536444">A Fun Time At The Hotel, A Raihan Fanfiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysswalkerAstraea/pseuds/AbysswalkerAstraea'>AbysswalkerAstraea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Lemon, Pokemon, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbysswalkerAstraea/pseuds/AbysswalkerAstraea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon, Claire and Raihan were best friends. But since Raihan became a gym leader, a lot of misunderstandings ensue between himself and Claire. </p>
<p>As usual, Leon is the peacekeeper. He sets them up, claiming he'll meet them at the hotel, when in fact only Claire and Raihan are present. They might just have one idea to rid of their aggression and sexual tension.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kabu/Kibana | Raihan, Kibana | Raihan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"i cannot believe you! You become a gym leader and suddenly we don't matter!", an aggressive female, Claire, bites at the tall dragon tamer.</p>
<p>Claire and Raihan were definitely the more..aggressive, of the friendship group. Meanwhile, Leon was typically the peace keeper. He admired both his friends, the two people he cherished most, but as of late their bickering had become unbearable.</p>
<p>Raihan focused on his phone, scrolling through carelessly as the girl in front of him jabbed an accusing finger at him. "Dont ignore me! If a champion of a damn region can make time", she pointed at Leon, "then you can too! All this fame is getting to your head, mate", she spat, arms folded.</p>
<p>The taller male grunted dismissively, "Jealous, much?". Oh, that started it.<br/>
"Excuse me!? Did you just insinuate that im jealous? Leon, did he JUST insinuate that IM JEALOUS!?", the shorter, blue haired girl screeched, seething. </p>
<p>Leon pinched the bridge of his nose, stress seeping into his mind. Oh boy. "Claire, come on, lets go for a walk. Raihans being a dick again", he chuckled lightly, though spoke seriously. Raihans usual nonchalance vanished, replaced by frustration as he finally looked up from his phone.</p>
<p>"Im being a dick? Youre both just..actually, you know what? Nevermind. Just go out or whatever", he grumbled, very much unlike the man who was light hearted and playful about most situations. He scoffed at Claire's pointed glare and returned the look, much to her shock. </p>
<p>Claire grit her teeth, she was fed up of this persistent, childish attitude. "Are you serious? So now you have a problem with Leon too. Youre a child", Claire fumed, marching up to him and staring up at him unblinkingly. </p>
<p>Raihans face dropped into one of slow, progressive anger. His piercing, blue eyes regarded her with little care. "Im really, really starting to get pissed off with you, Claire. Im a child? You cant even be happy for my accomplishments as a leader because you're jealous", he spat venomously, no longer sustaining the usual petty bickering they partake in. </p>
<p>"Thats enough, mate.", Leon stepped in, sighing loudly. "You two need to be apart, you wouldn't be saying these things if you had some space".</p>
<p>Claires jaw dropped, anger bubbling on the surface, ready to explode. "You think this is jealousy? Dont flatter yourself. Im just sick of you treating us like we're nothing to you. Youre too busy drowning in fame and shagging the closest thing to a girl you can find!", the blunette exclaimed in his face, not backing down.</p>
<p>Raihans lips set into a grim line, eyes demonstrating how furious he was as they narrowed. "Oh, i get it", he chuckled coldly, "you can't stand that im getting all this attention from girls and fucking them as i please. Not my problem no one likes you enough to pursue you", he seethed, stepping even closer to her. "How dare you assume that im a bad friend, you're the one being an asshole ever since i achieved my position!", he shouted, sharp teeth bared. "If anything, YOURE the bad friend, Claire.", he spoke coldly, eyes unwavering.</p>
<p>Claire's eyes became hot, tears threatening to spill. Her lip quivered slightly, fists clenched beside her. Her face flushed with apparent humiliation at what he accused her of, and her stubborness dwindled as she could no longer hold eye contact. </p>
<p>But she still had fire, refusing to give up. "Tch, go fuck your little whore fans, i dont care. But just so we're clear, i have plenty of male attention!", her voice wavered as she stared at the wall, blinking back her tears. </p>
<p>Raihan laughed loudly, mockingly. He knew he should stop this, but he let his anger control him. "Thats unlikely, sweetheart. With an attitude and ugly pouty face like yours, i honestly doubt you've had any in months", he spat with sarcasm.</p>
<p>And he instantly regretted it. </p>
<p>Leon cringed as the sound of a harsh slap reverberated through the room, watching anxiously. </p>
<p>Claire had slapped him fiercely, watching his head snap to the side. She couldn't lie and say a part of her didn't fear what he might do. But nothing happened.</p>
<p>Raihan grimly stared at the wall, anger bubbling on his tongue. He looked down at her slowly, eyes piercing, but stopped, eyes shocked.</p>
<p>Claire had tears streaming down her face, humiliation evident as she furiously wiped her face. She cowered beneath his gaze, but instantly straightened up. "Youre not the friend i thought you were", she whispered, voice cracking slightly. </p>
<p>Pivoting on her heel, she stormed past Leon, brushing him off as he went to grab her. The door slammed shut angrily. </p>
<p>Raihan stared at the floor, eyes covered by his hair, headband resting on the table. His jaw tensed, regret settling into his stomach.</p>
<p>Leon frowned with disappointment, shaking his head. "You two are my best friends, always been fiery, and thats okay. But this? Mate, what makes you think you can speak to her like that? Youve really fucked up.", and with that, he left the shared hotel room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raihan had left and after hours, Claire was the first to return to an empty bedroom. Leon had phoned her, asking her repeatedly if she was okay, and if she was coming back to the hotel. He did the same for Raihan. Lying, he told Raihan to meet him at the hotel, knowing Claire would be there. Well, it would get them to talk, at least.</p><p>Meanwhile, Claire took a long, hot shower, the hot water being the only source of comfort for the lingering sadness she felt. She huffed, men did sometimes approach her, just...not as much as women approached Raihan. She was frustrated, very. She had been for months. She wasnt one to deny that her thoughts hadnt lingered on her two friends now and again, specifically the dragon tamer.</p><p>He was tall, handsome, muscular-- and a dick! No way would these thoughts plague her tonight. </p><p>Wrapping a towel around herself, she walked into the large bedroom they'd all share. It had 3 beds. Sighing, Claire sat on the bed, eyes glancing over to Raihans large hoodie. He smelled so good, she noted on many occasions. Inhaling his scent, she huffed and laid back on the bed, sprawled out. She needed to be fucked. It was to the point that sniffing her friends hoodie got her off. Pathetic.</p><p>Well, she was alone to night. Leon said that him and Raihan would be out for a while. Lighting some candles, Claire laid back against the bed once again, eyes closing in relaxation. </p><p>Her thoughts lingered on a handsome male with a cheeky grin, though slowly it made her imagine him on top of her, pleasuring her. She was certain he was big. Damn these thoughts! She knew she should be angry at him for being a prick, but...</p><p>Sighing, Claire rubbed her thighs together, feeling heat gathering there. How frustrating. Getting up, Claire dressed herself in a nightgown, unaware to the lingering eyes in the crack of the door. </p><p>Claire left the room, yelping as she bumped straight into the man she had fantasised about, hands gripping his chest. "Oh, Raihan! You scared me", she laughed breathlessly, walking around him and to the couch. </p><p>Raihan gazed after her darkly. It was a pure accident, but he had seen her completely naked, rubbing her thighs together. Hes a man of experience, he knew what that meant. Even if she was his dorky friend, she was still a woman with needs. A very attractive woman at that.</p><p>He sat beside Claire, one arm resting over the back of the couch. "Sooo, Claire. Tell me more about those men of yours", he joked lightly, smiling. Claire folded her arms, shrugging. "I mean, a few are fans, a few are guys from a bar. Theres not much to say. They dont do the job, if im honest", Claire smiled back. She was always open. "They leave me feeling--"</p><p>"Frustrated?" Raihan finished for her, an amused smile dancing on his lips. Claire blushed, stuttering. "W-well, yeah. I just want to feel good for once".</p><p>Raihan shifted closer to her, a hand resting on her thigh. His face was inches away from hers, eyes lingering on her lips. He couldnt deny that they had sexual tension for a while. He could feel the heat on her face, hearing her breath hitch. "Y'know, Claire. I have this odd feeling that you want me", he spoke smoothly, nonchalantly, watching as her face contorted into embarrassment and shock. </p><p>Before Claire could reply, Raihan had pulled her onto his lap to straddle him, making her yelp and grip his shirt. "W-what are you doing!?", she squeaked, mortified. She had no underwear on, she was flush against his lap!</p><p>Raihan hummed, lips already attaching themselves to her neck. "Only doing what you want, sweetheart. Unless you don't want this?", he whispered, inhaling her sweet scent, hands gripping her hips.</p><p>Claire shuddered, biting her lip. Her arousal was growing as he gently nipped her neck, lathering her with kisses. "I..", she gasped as he bit her ear lightly, "I don't know. Youre still an asshole!", she spoke fiercely, but melted as soon as he began rubbing his hands up her thighs. Raihan loved her defiance and denial. His fingers traced her inner thigh, cock hardening already at her gasps. </p><p>"Look, im an asshole, but a very skilled asshole, so let me make this up to you.", Claire was hardly listening to him, her hands gripping fist fulls of his shirt as she anticipated his hand moving up her thigh. She gave a small nod. Feeling him grin against her neck had her blushing madly, but she couldn't let herself crumble yet.</p><p>"Fine, you can make it up to me. But im only agreeing because you offered!", she lied through her teeth, she wanted him for months. </p><p>Raihan cocked his head to the side, eyebrows raised. "Ohh, okay. So if i touch you right now, will you be wet?", he breathed, eyes sparkling with mischief. Claire gaped at her friend, huffing. "O-of course not! Youll have to--", a sudden gasp escaped her, along with a filthy moan as she felt his fingers trace her soaked lips. "Liar. Youre so wet, fuck", he growled, finger tracing around her clit.</p><p>Claire arched her back, grinding into his finger. She huffed. "Yes i was wet before you even came in, yes i fantasise about you and yes i want you. Now hurry up!" Claire groaned, but was rewarded with his finger plunging into her, then a second. She whined needily, hands gripping his broad shoulders. Her shy eyes met his piercing blue ones, his grin toothy and smug. "I knew you wanted me. I want you too", he whispered in her ear, one hand reaching under her nightgown to touch her nipples while the other stayed buried inside her, thrusting in and out slowly.</p><p>"How long have you-- a-ah!--wanted me?", Claire cried out above him, hips grinding into his hand as his fingers curled within her. Her mind felt foggy, and all she could see is Raihans lowered eyelids and smug grin. Raihan forced his fingers in deeper, delighted with her gasps and moans, and used his thumb to gently rub her clit. "I've wanted you for months. Our arguments got me off", he chuckled, cock straining against his shorts and pulsating lightly, precum oozing messily. </p><p>Claire swiftly pulled her nightgown over her head, tossing it to the floor. She got out of his lap on shaky legs, standing still for a moment as his blue eyes raked over her appreciably. Raihan soon followed swiftly, standing and towering over her as he ripped his t shirt off, then his shorts. Claires mouth practically watered at the sight of the muscular, toned friend she had. He had a relatively athletic shape, but since becoming gym leader he had worked out a lot. His arms were defined, though her eyes focused more on his incredible abs that trailed down to his boxers. </p><p>Claire bit her lip unconsciously, face flushing with lust as her eyes dropped onto his boxers, gazing over the outline of his large cock. Something in her snapped, all the sexual tension bursting in this moment that they'd both been waiting for. Claire pushed him down aggressively, watching how his eyes widened in shock, though soon she had pulled his boxers off and was on her knees, his thick member in her hand.</p><p>Eyes sparkling with desire, Claire wasted no time in taking him into her mouth, widening it as much as she could to accomodate his size. He was huge. Raihan groaned as he felt her slick tongue glide along the underside of his cock teasingly, lapping up the precum he produced. A large hand settled in her blue hair, his head thrown back to reveal a handsomely defined jawline. </p><p>Claire felt s pang of arousal within her at the sight of him, a concentrated scowl on his face, eyes closed and teeth gritted as she bobbed her head up and down sloppily, the lewd noises turning her on. "So fucking good, Claire", Raihan rasped, pushing her head down lightly. Claire reached a hand between her legs, teasing her hyper sensitive clit and moaning around his thick cock. She needed him. Her insides throbbed lightly, wetness pooling between her legs and down her thighs. </p><p>Raihan opened his eyes at her moaning, looking down to a sight he'll never forget. Claire sat on her knees obediently, face flushed with his rock hard cock in her mouth and a hand between her legs needily. Her large breasts, which he was shocked to see, were pushed together, making him groan.</p><p>Claire stopped pleasuring him and stood up, a mischievous grin adorning her face. "I want you so bad, Raihan.", she purred, biting her lip. Raihans eyes darkened, a dangerous smirk on his lips. She wanted to aggravate him, rile him up so he'd go all out. "Not gonna come get me? Guess i was wrong about you. Im sure Leon would fuck me good", she spoke in a sultry tone, reaching a hand down to rub her clit. The smirk on Raihans face vanished, replaced with a dangerous scowl. "Wrong. Ill fuck you better than he ever would", he challenged. His unbearable arousal made his usual joking self vanish. </p><p>Claire shrugged innocently, one foot now resting on the arm of the chair so she could expose her wet pussy to him, sliding a finger within herself. "Ohh, Leon!", she moaned defiantly, knowing it would get the reaction she desired. </p><p>Claire giggled and ran to the bedroom as Raihan swiftly got to his feet, chasing after her. Claire managed to run inside the bedroom, slam the door shut and hide under the luxurious king sized bed childishly. She anxiously waited, hearing Raihan slowly open the door. "Just you wait and see what ill do when i fucking find you", he growled deeply. Claire felt like she'd gush if he spoke like that again. Her anxiety grew, arousal pooling like a hot fire in her stomach. </p><p>Suddenly, everything went silent. She assumed he had given up on searching her half of the room (the room was absolutely massive), and had perhaps gone to the other side. </p><p>"I found you", and just like that her relief was cut short as a firm hand gripped her ankle from beneath the bed and dragged her out. Claire yelped and gasped, fear and excitement etched onto her blushing face. Raihan, with a tremendous strength she didnt realise he had, picked her up like she was nothing and threw her onto the bed roughly. Scrambling away from him, she gasped as he gripped her leg again and yanked her down the bed to him, pulling her ass onto his knees and throwing her legs over his shoulders so she was incapable of moving.</p><p>Claire squirmed and attempted to fight against him aggressively, though an iron grip around her legs prevented her from doing much. Then she slowly looked towards his face, stomach dropping. On his face was the most dominant, smug and shit eating grin she'd ever seen, eyes lighting up like a wild fire. "You got off on that, didnt you? The chase? Playing the victim?", he mocked, dick rubbing the length of her pussy and making her gasp.</p><p>He chuckled darkly, watching her wetness seep onto his dick with delight. "Youre soaked, Claire. Like a bit of roughness, huh?", he smirked, easing the tip into her, watching her cute reactions. Claire groaned, she could fully see his dick teasing her entrance from this position. "Maybe i do. Maybe, i want you to be rough", she suggested, biting her lip as he eased in past the tip. </p><p>Raihan seemed to enjoy the thought, tilting his head. "Well, im glad. You deserve punishment after moaning his name", he growled. Claire smirked, full of smart retorts as always. Before she even had a chance to speak, he thrusted into her deeply as far as possible. Claire cried out, gripping his forearms and glaring at him. "A-ahh, you bastard!" She rasped, gasping at how full she felt. </p><p>Her complaining soon turned to filthy moaning. "F-fuck, so full. Move!", she demanded, tossing her head back as he began thrusting in and out hard. Raihan gripped her thighs with strong hands, pummeling into her. "Ive wanted to do this for so damn long", he grunted out. "Likewise", was the exhaled response given to him, "so many fantasises", Claire chuckled, though it was abruptly ended as his hips continued smashing against hers, causing her to cry out.</p><p>Raihan smirked, quirking a brow and slowing his pace. "Oh yeah? Wanna try 'em out?", he spoke sensually, deeply, allowing her thighs to be placed back on the bed. Claire hesitated, biting her lip. She stood up shakily with the help of his grip on her forearms, and leaned against the wall, raising his arms to rest beside her head. Raihan snickered, "pff, youre such a romantic", he chuckled lightly, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Claire shrugged, folding her arms as his body enclosed hers. "Yeah? Well, i for one enjoyed the thought of a mighty dragon tamer, best of all the gyms, cornering me with his strong, muscular, sexy body", Claire purred, knowing it would inflate his ego. Raihan played along, one forearm beside her head while one hand caressed her cheek. "Do you want me to tame you, too?", he questioned in a smooth, deep tone, watching her face turn red. </p><p>Claire stared up at him, mouth agape, face burning. This was like a dream come true. Recovering, she spoke shakily, "Please do.", suddenly Raihan hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as his hands gripped her ass. "Youre not very obedient, Claire. This'll tame you", he grinned darkly, snapping his hips upward and forcing himself past her wet folds.</p><p>Claire released a shrill cry of pleasure, hands gripping his shoulders. He continued to fuck her against the wall, holding the moaning mess in his arms securely. They gazed into each others eyes intensely, his hips unrelenting. A spark developed between the two, an unspoken bond, and soon his lips were on hers tenderly, shyly almost, as they kissed passionately, desperately. </p><p>Claire didnt know how or when, but she found herself on the bed atop a lean body. Time seemed to stop, their aggressive and playful nature vanishing as they just stared at each other, everything around them ignored. Raihan was sitting up against the bedframe with Claire in his lap, his arms around her waist. Claires breath hitched, he was looking at her with such an intensity, yet his eyes held a tenderness, much unlike him. </p><p>Claires blushed, uncertainty and curiosity in her eyes as she failed to hold his eye contact. As though realising he had been a little out of character, he smirked again. "Ride me, then.", he breathed, satisfied as she wasted no time and started moving her hips. </p><p>After a little while, one thing led to another and Claire was now in the living room of the hotel, thrown onto the table and fucked. Her memories were a blur, but neither were complaining. She could tell he was getting close, and so was she. He continued fucking into her roughly, holding her hips firmly as she writhed against the table, gasping and moaning. "Oh god, Raihan!", she screamed as his thumb met her clit, causing her to arch her back, eyes wide. </p><p>Raihan grinned, his sharp teeth on display. "Finally said my name? Good. Again.", he demanded, pace increasing dramatically as she tossed her head back, gasping for breath. "Raihan, im gonna cum!" </p><p>"Who fucks you well!?"</p><p>"You!", a shaky exhale, then a cry of pleasure.</p><p>"Say it!", his hips angled slightly, cock slamming into her g spot.</p><p>"Fuck, r-raihan! RAIHAN!", Claire screamed, body convulsing and back arching as she gushed all over his thighs, her juices flowing down her legs, dripping onto the floor. Raihan followed shortly, groaning loudly as he filled her with cum.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon stopped outside the door as he heard a consistent banging sound, and odd muffled noises. He exhaled deeply, they better not be fighting again. Unlocking the door with his hotel key, he froze in his tracks as he heard distinct sounds coming from the living room.</p><p>"Who fucks you well!?"</p><p>"You!"</p><p>"Say it!"</p><p>"Fuck, raihan. RAIHAN!"</p><p>Leon was quite literally glued to the floor, mouth agape and face completely crimson as he could see two bodies atop the table. "Holy shit, guys. I know i asked you to make up but this is taking my statement to a whole new level!", he shouted from the door. </p><p>Silence, then high pitched feminine screeching. "How long have you been there!?", Claire demanded, covering herself with her nightgown that had been thrown on the floor, face cherry red. Leon walked into the room, unfazed by his naked friend Raihan, who was also unbothered. "Long enough to hear Raihans name get chanted", he laughed as she tried slapping his arm. </p><p>A small smile of her own graced her lips as she hid behind a door to throw the nighty on fully. "Well, guess all that anger we had, had to come out somehow." </p><p>Raihan had his arms behind his head sheepishly. "I certainly feel calmer.", he laughed. He watched as Claire emerged from behind the door, "I am sorry though. You know that, right? I didnt mean what i said...", he sighed, rubbing his face. "I apologise for being a dick."</p><p>He was pleasantly surprised when he felt a small body wrap around his waist, head against his shoulder. "Im sorry too. Get in here, Leon". Leon jumped into the group hug, squishing Claire between himself and Raihan, her head against both of their shoulders. "Finally! The sexual tension is gone so we can all be normal again!", he spoke excitedly, relieved. Claire snorted from below him, "Has it? Still have you to go", she giggled. Leons face reddended, but he laughed along too. </p><p>Raihan sighed contentedly, humming in agreement. "She's not wrong, Lee.", he laughed along with them. At least they were all back to normal..for now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>